1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a position measuring system in general, which allows the tracking of a fast changing position of an object and therewith allows the tracking, and ultimately the display of the path of movement.
2. Description of the State of the Art
There are many position measuring systems in general, but there remain problems and unmet needs. The present invention provides novel improvements to the art.